Happiness
by Little Snowdrop
Summary: Karena bagi Inaho dan Slaine, kebahagiaan itu simpel. Di saat mereka bisa duduk bersebelahan seperti ini, ditemani oleh dentingan harmoni piano.. Itulah salah satu kebahagiaan bagi mereka / InaSure fanfiction


_Karena bagi Inaho dan Slaine, kebahagiaan itu simpel._

 _Di saat mereka bisa duduk bersebelahan dan ditemani oleh dentingan harmoni piano,_

 _Itulah salah satu kebahagiaan bagi mereka._

.

.

 **Happiness**

©Rizumu Hikari

.

An **ALDNOAH ZERO** **[** **アルドノア•ゼロ** **]** FanFiction

[InaSure Fanfiction]

ALDNOAH ZERO © Aniplex•Project AZ, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures + TROYCA, Gen Urobuchi

.

Warning: AU, Typo(s), author belum terbiasa nulis sho-ai, setting ketika Slaine sudah bebas dari penjara dan tinggal bersama Inaho, dll

Disarankan untuk mendengarkan Wong Wing Tsan – Blue Planet

.

.

"Koumori?"

Inaho berdiri di perbatasan antara ruang santai dan dapur sambil memegang dua buah cangkir berisi cokelat panas yang masih mengepulkan uap—terlihat menggiurkan. Cocok sekali untuk menjadi teman di senja cerah pada _weekend_ kali ini.

Padahal Inaho berniat untuk bercengkrama dengan pemuda pirang tersebut—sekaligus mengusilinya kalau perlu. Jarang sekali ia bisa mendapatkan hari libur setenang ini. Biasanya di hari libur pun ia akan mendapat tugas yang datang beruntun.

"Koumori?"

Panggilan kembali terucap. Kedua cangkir yang dipegang sebelumnya kini Inaho letakkan di meja. Sementara itu, manik merah anggurnya berpendar mencari eksistensi dari seorang Slaine Troyard.

Melodi lembut dan hangat menyapa indera pendengarannya. Inaho langsung menoleh untuk menatap pintu sebuah ruangan—yang biasanya tertutup—dalam posisi terbuka.

Inaho melangkah perlahan mendekati pintu—berusaha tidak membuat bunyi sekecil apapun. Seperti biasa, nada-nada yang dihasilkan dari permainan sosok di dalam ruangan selalu bisa membuat perasaannya menjadi hangat seperti ini.

Permainan terus berlanjut. Gambaran figur Slaine yang tengah memejamkan mata—hanyut dalam musiknya sendiri—disaat jari-jari tangannya menari lincah di atas papan tuts menghipnotisnya. Inaho tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri—ikut menikmati permainan Slaine.

Sampai pada akhirnya tarian itu berhenti, Inaho melingkarkan kedua tangannya dari balik punggung sang pianis. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada pundak Slaine.

"Bermain sendirian lagi?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Orenji."

Posisi tersebut bertahan selama beberapa lama. Inaho masih betah memeluk Slaine—meresapi kehangatan tubuh dihadapannya. Di sisi lain, Slaine tidak bergerak sedikitpun—membiarkan Inaho dalam posisinya. Pemuda pirang pucat itu menikmati bentuk atensi _nonverbal_ yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Kepala Inaho bergerak. Matanya melirik lembaran partitur yang sebelumnya dimainkan oleh Slaine.

" _Blue Planet_?"

Manik hijau kebiruan Slaine mengikuti arah pandang Inaho.

"Hm. Aku menemukan ini terselip disudut lemari."

"Tidak memainkan Beethoven atau Chopin?"

Inaho mengubah posisinya—yang sebelumnya dibelakang Slaine menjadi duduk disamping pianis. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di pundak lawan bicaranya.

"Kebetulan aku tertarik pada partitur ini. Ternyata bagus juga."

"Hmm," Inaho mengangguk—setuju atas pernyataan Slaine. "Melodinya hangat."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu. Apapun yang kau mainkan, aku selalu menyukainya."

Manik merah anggur Inaho tidak menyadari bahwa Slaine tengah tersenyum tipis di sisinya.

"Mau kumainkan kembali?"

"Dengan senang hati akan kudengarkan, Slaine Troyard."

"Kau harus membayar untuk yang satu ini, Kaizuka Inaho."

"Apapun untukmu."

Slaine tertawa kecil. Ah, sudah lama sekali ia tidak tertawa bebas seperti saat ini. Tidak hanya Inaho yang merasakannya, Slaine pun merasakan kehangatan yang secara perlahan menyusup ke dalam relung hatinya.

Permainan kembali dimulai. Jari-jemari Slaine mulai memertunjukan kembali kemahirannya. Sinar jingga dari celah tirai jendela mempermanis suasana sore itu.

Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang buka suara. Hanya ada dentingan tuts piano diantara Inaho dan Slaine. Melodi yang dihasilkan sudah lebih dari cukup mewakili kata-kata. Keduanya tidak butuh untaian kata manis yang dilontarkan dari mulut, karena baik Inaho maupun Slaine tahu.

Keberadaan mereka satu sama lain di ruangan ini sudah menjadi bukti adanya _red string_ yang menghubungkan mereka.

Waktu kebersamaan seperti inilah yang menjadi hal berarti bagi keduanya. Di suatu senja pada akhir pekan. Hanya ada Inaho dan Slaine dengan alunan piano sebagai pelengkap suasana diantara mereka.

.

.

 **-owari-**

.

.

 _Yaharooo!_

Rizumu Hikari _desu~_

Saya mampir ke fandom ini—untuk membuat asupan pribadi—( _padahal masih punya tanggungan di fandom sebelah_ ) dan membawakan ff _sho-ai_ kedua saya.

 _(Semoga yang kali ini romance-nya kerasa ya, soalnya ff sho-ai yang pertama di fandom sebelah gagal XD )_

Sejujurnya saya hendak hiatus setelah buntu di fandom sebelah, kemudian kurang lebih sekitar pertengahan bulan Mei lalu saya memutuskan untuk nonton Aldnoah Zero ( _telat banget ya?_ ) dan saya langsung banting setir untuk mencintai fandom ini!

Awalnya saya _straight_ terhadap fandom AZ, eh ternyata jadi melenceng juga (?)

Saya harap _readers_ sekalian menyukainya! Mohon bantuannya kepada para author penghuni fandom ini. _Yoroshiku~_

Mari ramaikan terus InaSure / Orangebat di fandom ini~ XD _#slap_

03/06/2015 | 10.06 pm

Rizumu Hikari


End file.
